


How to Get Rid of Nightmares

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Sam Is Scarred For Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 5. Dean keeps having nightmares so Castiel keeps showing up to comfort him. Eventually, Cas gets Dean to share what the nightmares are about so he is able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Rid of Nightmares

Dean wakes with a start. He’s in his crappy motel room and sits up. A glance at the bed next to him tells him Sam is still sleeping, probably exhausted from their current hunt. They’re somewhere in Texas on what is hopefully a simple ghost job. 

At the foot of the bed stands Castiel, trench coat and all. 

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean says, his voice gruff with sleep, “I’ve told you that’s creepy.”

“I thought you needed me, I heard my name,” Cas explains quietly. “Is everything okay?”

Dean looks away. He had been having a nightmare that Cas was dying and he couldn’t save him. He had it previously but Cas never showed and woke him up before. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Dean lies. It was possible he said Cas’s name in his sleep but he sincerely hopes not. That would be too embarrassing. 

“Oh,” Cas says, looking a little dejected.

“You can, uh…” Dean falters, “stay. Here, if you…need to.”

It isn’t his smoothest moment ever, by far, but it works. Cas moves and sits on the edge of the bed. He kicks his shoes off and leans back against the headboard. Maybe Cas being around will help, Dean figures. 

“Is this all right?” he asks. 

“Fine,” Dean replies. 

Dean is a little unsure if he’ll be able to fall asleep with Cas sitting so close to him, watching him sleep, but he’s wrong. He quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next day, Dean is extremely well-rested. He brings back coffee and donuts to surprise Sam when he wakes up. 

“What is this?” is all Sam says. Dean shrugs and they dig in. 

There’s no way he’s telling Sam about his nightmare or Cas’s visit. Whenever he talks about Cas, Sam gets this annoying knowing look. If he thinks he knows what Dean feels, he’s wrong. How would he know anything?

That night, the same thing happens as the night before. Dean wakes up from the same nightmare and Cas is at the foot of his bed and Sam is still asleep.

“Dean, are you all right?” Cas asks. The low volume of his voice does nothing to mask his obvious worry.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. Just…had a nightmare,” Dean says. 

“What about?” Cas asks. He does what he need last night, sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. Dean doesn’t question it and he tells himself it’s because he’s hoping some angel mojo will help him sleep again. 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Dean says. 

His heart hasn’t stopped racing even though Cas is safe, he’s so close he could touch him. But he won’t do that. As many times as he has wanted to, he never touches Cas. He wants to so damn bad right now that he turns away from the angel and closes his eyes. If he looks any longer and sees that concern, that caring, then he won’t stop himself and he’ll regret ruining what they have.

 

The next night, the nightmare is worse. Cas actually does die and Dean can only cup his face and call his name as he helplessly watches.

When he wakes and sits up, Cas is already next to him on the bed. There is still a safe distance between them but Dean does a double take. He can feels hot tears on his face and quickly wipes them away but Cas already saw them.

“Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Dean says softly. Sam doesn’t stir as they talk. 

“Am I in your nightmares? Is that why you are saying my name when I come find you?” Cas wonders. 

Crap. He had been saying Cas’s name in his sleep. Thankfully, Cas didn’t seem creeped out by it and just seemed genuinely concerned. 

“No, Cas…” Dean stops when Cas gives him a look since he knows he’s lying. “Look, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is,” Cas insists.

“Lots of people have nightmares,” Dean argues with a shrug. 

“Not with me involved,” Cas reasons. “Tell me about them.”

“Cas, it doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me,” Cas presses gently. He reaches out a hand and places it over the handprint he left on Dean’s shoulder when he pulled him from Hell. 

Dean takes a shaky breath, still on edge from the nightmare and waking up crying. Now, Cas is touching him and he’s about to tell him how much he means to him, in his own way.

“You are in them. You’re dying in them and I can’t save you,” Dean explains. He struggles and fails to look Cas in the eye. “I can never save you and it sucks but then I wake up and you’re here.”

“Does it help that I’m here?” Cas asks, eyebrows a little furrowed as he tries to understand.

“Yeah, a lot actually. It helps knowing you’re safe. I would hate if something happened to you,” Dean says.

“Thank you, Dean. I share that sentiment,” Cas says.

Dean lets out a quiet laugh. He’ll never get used to how Cas speaks but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Cas and he were close, sure, and it was good to know Cas didn’t want him to get hurt. He pats Cas’s hand that never left his shoulder twice before laying back down to go to sleep. Tonight, he’s on his side but facing Cas who assumes his now regular position against the headboard. 

 

When Dean wakes up after the following night, it’s barely light out and Cas is sitting at the little motel’s table. Cas is never there when Dean wakes up so he is extremely confused at that plus the lack of nightmare and Cas picks up on that right away. 

“I made sure you slept soundly,” Cas says, standing up. 

Dean sits up. After so many nights with the recurring horror, it feels good to wake up without it. 

“Thanks,” Dean says. He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor and tells Cas he needs to take a shower. 

When he comes back out, Cas is gone.

 

On the fifth night, the nightmare is back and Cas is already next to Dean when he wakes up. 

“I don’t like the strain this is putting on you,” Cas says. Sam remains silent and asleep on the bed next to them.

“Believe me, I don’t like it either,” Dean replies softly. 

He gets up and gets a glass of water from the bathroom sink. He takes one drink before dumping it down the sink. Walking to the counter of the kitchenette, he grabs the whiskey and pours a generous amount into the cup and takes a gulp. 

“Dean…”

“Don’t lecture, Cas. Please,” Dean protests. He closes his eyes and takes another drink. When he opens them, Cas is closer but not in his personal space. 

“I want to help,” Cas says. 

“I don’t know what you can do that you haven’t done. Honestly, you’ve been a great help just being here,” Dean explains. 

“I wish I could do more,” Cas says. There’s something akin to regret in his eyes. 

“Why do you care so much? Don’t you have angelic crap to deal with?” Dean says. It comes out harsher than he meant it and he finishes his drink so he can turn to pour more and not look at Cas’s slightly hurt face. There was a lot going on with the impending doom of the apocalypse.

“Dean, I pulled you out of Hell. I rebelled against my family to get you to Sam in an attempt to stop Lilith even though every fiber of my being told me not to. I care about you a lot,” Cas says to Dean’s back.

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t,” Dean dismissed him and drinks more, sparing a glance at his still sleeping brother. 

Cas grabs Dean’s shoulder and spins him around, making him drop his glass. It shatters and spills the remaining whiskey on the carpet. With a snap, Cas repairs the glass and cleans the whiskey away. Surprisingly, Sam hasn’t moved. Normally the two of them were light sleepers.

“Cas, what the hell?”

“I should and I do. How many people could do what you do? You are selfless and brave, Dean Winchester,” Cas says. 

Dean wants to believe him but he can’t. After everything they had been through, Cas should know better. There had been so many times he had failed and so many people he hadn’t saved.

“If you say so,” Dean says. He goes to lie back down on the bed when Cas’s hands are roughly slamming him against the wall. 

“I do say so and I will tell you until you believe me,” Cas says in a low growl. 

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” Cas answers fiercely, still staring Dean in the eyes with burning blue eyes. 

“What?” Dean asks, more than a little confused. Not wanting him to get hurt like he said before and loving him were two very different things.

“You heard me,” Cas replies in a low voice. 

Dean frees one hand from Cas’s angelic vice and grabs the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Maybe he sucks at words but he can show Cas how he feels. The assurance that Cas felt the same way is all he needs to finally act on his own feelings. 

The kiss is all desire and Dean nips at Cas’s bottom lip until he grants him access. Dean works his tongue in, learning the shape of Cas’s mouth like he had wanted to for so long. 

“Dean…” Cas groans. They paused to catch their breath and Dean sucks a mark onto Cas’s neck while working off the trench coat and suit coat. Cas kicks off his shoes and they pull off their socks, struggling to continue to kiss. 

They collapse on the bed, Cas leaning over Dean to kiss him fiercely. His knees are tightly squeezing Dean’s hips as he pulls off the hunter’s shirt. Dean grabs Cas’s tie to keep him close as he grinds his erection up into Cas’s own. 

“How long?” Dean says, barely loud enough for Cas to hear. Cas pauses, his hands on Dean’s pants.

“How long what?” Cas asks.

“How long have you loved me?” Dean wants to know. 

“I can’t remember not loving you,” Cas answers. 

It’s good enough for Dean who undoes Cas’s tie and the buttons of his white dress shirt, throwing them both to the floor before lifting his hips off the bed enough to let Cas pull his pants off and toss them aside, too. Cas sucks a mark to Dean’s neck as he moans, running his hands through Cas’s hair. They move against each other and Dean remembers Cas still has pants on.

“Pants,” he breathes. 

Cas listens and removes them before kissing his way from Dean’s lips down his neck, over the mark he made, and stopping to play with his each nipple which makes Dean arch his back off the bed. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans. Cas continues to kiss lower and lower before sucking Dean’s cock over his boxers. It’s hot and wet and Dean makes incoherent whining noises. 

“Quiet,” Cas commands. Dean remembers Sam is sleeping and bites a finger to keep silent.

Cas gets rid of both of their underwear and they’re finally naked. Dean can’t get enough of Cas, looking at him, feeling his hands and his mouth. He pulls him into another heated kiss. 

“Lube, Cas. It’s…”

Cas has it in his hand before Dean blinks. His mouth drops at the simple display of angelic power. This ancient, powerful being who is love with him. Who he loves. 

Dean has to bite his hand again to keep quiet as Cas starts working him open, one slick finger at a time. 

“Cas, fuck me,” Dean begs, breathless and soft. 

Cas puts more lube on his length, rubbing up and down before pushing in. Dean arches off the bed before Cas’s strong hands are holding him down by his hips. He kisses Dean before he starts to move. Dean is almost close already and wants to touch himself to get there.

“No,” Cas whispers harshly, his movements not faltering. “You will not come yet.”

Dean moans louder than he means to and Cas leans over him and covers his mouth with his. His hips pick up pace, driving Dean insane. He’s about to come, without even touching his dick, but uses all of his willpower to obey Cas. 

Cas lifts Dean’s leg so his ankles are around his back and continues to pound into him. The movements are hard and erratic and Dean can tell he’s close and he’s about to beg to be allowed to come because he doesn’t know how long he can last. Cas is hitting his spot every time and he is going to burst if he can’t come.

“Come,” Cas says and Dean does, white hot spurts across their chests as Cas leans over him. He finishes inside Dean, filling him completely and after a few thrusts to ride it out, pulls out. They lay next to each other. Cas curls into Dean, running a finger through Dean’s come on his chest and sucks it off. Dean’s spent dick gives an interested twitch but he’s done for now although Cas doing that is incredibly hot. 

“I need to clean up,” Dean whines into Cas’s ear. Cas snaps and they’re both cum-free.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Dean beams, wrapping his arms around Cas. He kisses his angel on his forehead. 

“I do. You’re not so bad yourself. Taking me so well, listening to me. I love you giving up control to me,” Cas says, running his hand absent-mindedly up and down Dean’s chest.

“You’re the only one I could do that with,” Dean admits. “I love you.”

Cas realizes how important is it that Dean could say that. He scoots a little higher in the bed to kiss Dean.

“I love you, too.”

 

“Oh, come on. Seriously?” Sam says. 

Dean wakes up and Cas is still in his arms even though he doesn’t sleep. 

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean jokes. 

“You…while I was in the room? Really?” Sam complains. 

“I made sure you slept soundly,” Cas smiles.

“You used angel mojo?” Dean asks, looking at Cas. It would explain why Sam had been sleeping so soundly while they talked or had sex the past few nights. 

Cas nods. Sam goes into the bathroom, a clear bitch face in place. 

“Did you use angel mojo to help me sleep or not have nightmares?” Dean wonders.

“No,” Cas says. “What we did last night was enough to knock you out.”

“Well,” Dean smirks, climbing on top of Cas, “we need to do that more often.”

Cas pulls him down into a kiss. 

“Not in here!” Sam yells from the bathroom. 

Dean and Cas continue to kiss, ignoring Sam as he storms out of the room.


End file.
